


Three Card Shuffle

by Scusi



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Extrememly dubious consent, M/M, Ronnie doesn't notice, Teddy and Leslie scheme, unfortunately for Albie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scusi/pseuds/Scusi
Summary: There's a reason Albie avoids Ronnie when Reggie isn't around.





	Three Card Shuffle

 

 

 

Ronnie Kray is dangerous.

It isn't that Albie isn't intimate with the fact.

But it's _different_ somehow when it's the two of them.

Alone.

A different kind of dangerous. One that makes sweat bead at Albie's collar. He's good at bluffing, though, he has that going for him. It's difficult to enact it, that practiced casual and unconcerned swagger, when Ronnie had been there for it's inception - for it's many bumbling beginnings and dress rehearsals.

And of course there is a difference when Ronnie is on medication and when he isn't.

At the moment, he happens not to be. As he stares Albie down from across the empty club. Albie isn't sure why he's come, except that Reggie asked him to check in. Sometimes Albie thinks that Reggie doesn't really know what he's asking. But it's Reggie - so of course Albie does it.

Albie doesn't believe Ronnie will hurt him - medication or no. He has a higher tolerance for Albie than most due to growing up together. Unless provoked, of course, and even then Albie imagines he would not hurt him very badly.

His boys Teddy and the new one Leslie are at the booth. Teddy has his head thrown back in laughter and Albie's not one to get involved but even he can tell Teddy is an enabler. Leslie - when Albie acknowledges him at all - seems even more frightening in some sense. They look up when they see Ronnie staring and then Ronnie is extricating himself.

Albie thinks his heart beats a little faster when Ronnie approaches, between fight or flee Ronnie always inspires flee. Not that Albie ever acts on it.

"What you doing here, eh Albie?" Ronnie asks, and then answers himself immediately, "Reggie worried about little ol' me?"

"You know he is." Albie nods, serious faced.

Ronnie scoffs, leaning against the bar. They're silent for a moment before Ronnie moves a little closer. And then a little closer.

"You're not spooking easy today." Ronnie says, when Albie doesn't retreat and only looks at him dully.

Albie feels his face heat despite himself - and he had been doing so _good_. He snorts instead and mirrors Ronnie by leaning against the bar like they're equals. Equally men, equally terrifying.

Ronnie ruins it though by turning into him and vaguely caging him in like he's a woman who's just accepted a drink.

"Stay for a drink" Ronnie says.

"That's alright, I've got to check on Frannie." It's too late for that, but Albie doesn't want to seem like a coward.

"It's too late, check on that meagre bird later."

It's rude. But Albie's not going to say so, although his lips thin a little. He'd tell Ronnie to take his meds too, if he could. But he isn't allowed to bring it up - only Reggie can talk about his brother - and it wouldn't make a difference anyway. He holds no sway.

"Oh come now Albie, you know I like Frances. A little anyway." And then Ronnie says something Albie rather he ought not, "It's too bad Reg wasn't like me. He'd at least have you to stick his dick into."

Albie is immediately sick and heated at the words. His face goes red. He doesn't say anything though, no matter how hard he wants to pull a punch he'd probably just end up losing his teeth.

"Remember that time," Ronnie continues, seemingly unaware of Albie's increasing ire, "when you kissed me thinking I was 'im?"

"We were twelve." Albie grits out.

This is why Albie hates being alone with Ronnie. And he's aware that he's lucky Ron doesn't bring it up otherwise but-

"For Fuck's sake." Albie swears, now meaning to leave.

But Ronnie motions for him to stay and he can't say no. Isn't able to leave without being dismissed.

They were equals once. They were boys who lived across from each other on the street. Ronnie is untouchable now, though, with his parties and his boys and his filth.

Albie is his brother's right hand man. He's happy where he is. Reggie never makes him feel like less, like the worth of their relationship is based on what Albie can do for him.

Even before all that though, back when they were children, Ronnie was always finding ways to put Albie in his place. To make sure he knew that he could be dominated and bested at a moment's notice. Physical violence is Ron's specialty. Although Albie hasn't suffered more than a few tackles and play fights as boys he knows what Ron is capable of.

Ronnie must have left his boys alone too long because they approach, giddy with mean smiles.

"Are we going to fuck him?" Teddy asks, staring at Albie darkly, like he means to get on him or inside him right that moment.

Albie bites his tongue but he's sure his expression says it all.

"Oh please can we fuck him?" Leslie asks, "I like sloppy seconds."

Teddy giggles hysterically at that.

"No." Ronnie says lowly, and relief floods Albie even though logically there is no threat. "He'll have a drink though, but I don't want you touching him."

Teddy pouts a little but Leslie smiles at him in a way Albie doesn't like.

"One drink, Ron." Albie says.

"It's Ronnie." he corrects immediately, while pulling another bottle from behind the bar.

 

 

 

One drink turns into two.

Albie acts normally, in a normal way that a gangster can be expected to act in. He fumbles and withdraws his hand as it brushes Ronnie's hand on the second drink though and that causes his boys to twitter a bit.

It isn't exactly like something's wrong but Albie finds himself drunker than he expects, and absolutely quicker than ever before.

"Dance with him." Teddy says, "He needs to be romanced."

Albie catches Ronnie's, "I don't think he'd like that." but it's muddled.

And then he's up, and he's swaying against and into Ronnie's solid bulk.

The room spins briefly.

He throws up, and that helps regain his lucidity. Although it doesn't do much for him physically. Teddy rubs his back and then he's handed a glass of water and is half way through it before he spits it out, almost like his better judgement.

Teddy and Leslie are their normal manic selves, only Ronnie seems to be slightly concerned but then he shrugs and Albie can see the moment where he accepts it as just the usual.

Albie feels he's in trouble.

He feels it more though when Teddy and Leslie begin to writhe around him, opening under each other's mouths just over his shoulder. And someone's hands slip up his shirt while Ronnie watches, eyes gone dark.

Albie drunkenly pushes Teddy, to the front of him, away but that only makes it seem like he's petting further into Leslie behind him.

And it's all - wrong. Happening too fast. Albie loses minutes here and there. Tries to speak but no words come out.

The next moment it seems they're naked and Ronnie is still - just watching.

Albie fights, as hard as he can. He doesn't escape though. He makes it to Ronnie's feet only. Tugs at him.

"Just me?" Ronnie asks.

Albie's head ends up pressed against Ronnie's knees as fingers card through his hair.

"You can pretend I'm Reg." Ronnie says, although that is possibly the last thing Albie wants to do.

 

 

 

They're on a bed. Albie doesn't think they've started yet. Teddy and Leslie are watching from the side lines. Teddy's excitement is unchecked and Albie regrets every ounce of kindness he's shown Teddy in the past. Leslie's smile is positively evil.

Ronnie is soft with him, unfolding his limbs and talking to him like any of this is normal or usual.

And the worst part is - Ronnie is off his meds. He doesn't understand what he's doing. Albie knows this. Ronnie is a - gentleman, for what it's worth Albie has never seen him take anyone to bed except the most enthusiastic. But he believes Teddy when he kneels beside them and says, "Look how bad he wants it Ronnie."

Then Teddy is touching him, fingers opening Albie's mouth and Albie shies away.

"He doesn't like that." Ronnie says, waits for Teddy to stop.

Teddy reluctantly does.

"But we can fuck him after you're done, Darling?" Leslie asks.

"Imagine being inside me," Teddy says, seductive now, "while I'm inside him?"

Ronnie looks at them humorlessly.

"Or we could both take him, together. Both of us, squeezed so tight in his tiny hole." Teddy's breathing heavily now.

Ronnie looks entranced at the idea. Albie protests as much as he's able, but it hardly goes noticed.

"He's not experienced." Ronnie says instead.

"At least let me fuck his mouth." Teddy pouts, "he's been sweet to me on occasion and it's really got me pent up not being able to express it."

"Maybe after." Ronnie says and Teddy smiles widely at that.

"And me Ronnie?" Leslie asks from his corner.

"Just watch for now." Ronnie says, tiring of their interference.

They seem to sense it and as much as Albie hates the talk over him he would prefer it to the action that's going to be taking place.

Ronnie slips his fingers inside. Albie feels like he's floating and then he doesn't feel much at all. Ronnie is above him. Below him is the abyss. He nearly falls into it but then he snaps back sometime in the middle of it all with an intensity which is like a punch to the gut.

Ronnie is thick inside of him, stretching him wide and Albie startles to the fact with a loud moan. At some point his arms come up to rest in an embrace of Ronnie.

"How uninspired." Teddy says, now looking almost bored of their lovemaking. The statement makes Leslie snicker.

But Ronnie isn't looking at them, he's looking at Albie.

"It's too much, isn't it?" He says, but when Albie doesn't answer he continues anyway.

Grips Albie's hips impossibly tight when he finishes.

Ronnie looks out of sorts and he's viciously defensive when one of the boys make a comment that Albie doesn't catch.

He leaves to clean up, Albie thinks.

He leaves Albie alone, with his boys.

"Don't touch him." Teddy says in disappointment with a side of eye roll, as Leslie approaches. "Ronnie will have a fit."

Leslie doesn't listen.

Albie doesn't catch all of that either.

 

 

 

He flees when he wakes up in Ronnie's apartment. Everyone else is spread out naked and debauched. Frannie sees him on the steps.

"Are you okay?" she asks, and he can't answer.

'Actually, it'd been a struggle not to jump out the window, Frannie' or to get a gun and splatter his brains out. But he can't say that.

She smiles, a little sadly, nods.

Like they understand each other.

They're both hurting. And there is nothing for it.

Both under Krays, like the rest of London really.

 

 

 

Leslie is absent next.

Albie pretends that he knows nothing.

Teddy is back to being polite with him, a little more tamed with him although they see each other rarely. Ronnie looks at him, expression indecipherable, but never says anything.

That suits Albie just fine.

He's a simple man, of simple wants. He wants a home, he wants a family. He wants to be safe and he wants to be loved. He wants to forget everything that happened but the ghost weight of Ronnie's arms drags him down sometimes.

He's not _like_ that, as he's always been telling himself. If he thinks too much about it, it will drive him mad so he doesn't. 

Another rule he lives by - If he doesn't remember it then it didn't happen. He doesn't sleep for fear of it though. And he's afraid he gets into the pills. A couple of sleeping pills set him right and he tries to keep it at that - and fails.

It's hard to know how much Ronnie comprehends. He hasn't been taking his medication. Then he kills a man and of course - Albie knows it's Teddy who is egging him on.

Things happen too fast - much too fast - after that.

He dumps his sleeping pills in the river.

 

 

 

He visits Reggie in prison but Reggie never says anything.

He gets a letter from Ronnie, utilitarian and short, who is in the institution.

He goes, because he can't not.

 

 

 

Ronnie is clear eyed. Albie supposes that's an effect of having no way not to take his meds.

"I didn't think you'd come." Ronnie says.

"Of course I'd come." Albie says back.

"Not much for visitors these days."

"Doesn't Teddy visit you?"

"Teddy? Why would Teddy visit me? You think we got soft feelings for each other Albie?"

Yes, Albie does think that.

"I reckon I wouldn't turn down a visit." Ronnie admits, "I do miss the rascal."

"Surprised he isn't in here along with you." Albie says.

Teddy is a wildcard, mischievous and fickle.

Ronnie asks after Reggie and Violet and eventually there is nothing else to speak of. It's in the lull that Ronnie stares him down and Albie begins to feel uncomfortable.

"It wasn't right." Ronnie says eventually, "That's not how we were raised."

"What's that?" Albie asks, studying his hands.

He almost thinks Ronnie must mean something - someone - else.

"Sometimes, I feel like you doomed me Albie. With that kiss of yours, did you know that?"

Albie's brows furrow in unhappiness.

"Ronnie-"

"Me and Reg are a pair, aren't we? Just as bad as each other."

Albie's glad because it saves him from answering and he doesn't know what he's going to say anyway.

He's still studying his hands, turning them over when Ronnie reaches out and touches. Albie grabs them back in surprise.

"Will you visit me again?" Ronnie asks.

Maybe Albie should say no. Maybe there is more in the request - there is, Albie knows there is - than what's presented. He gets the feeling Ronnie is asking something else. Doublespeak. Unlike straightforward Reginald. If it were Reggie Albie would tell him to give his head a damn shake to get himself proper. Not Ronnie, though, who wouldn't understand the punishment anyway.

"Of course." Albie says.

Because not once, has he ever, confused Ronnie for Reggie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
